Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower lift for raising one end of a lawn mower to enable a person to gain access to the underside of the lawn mower to perform maintenance or repair tasks. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a lawn mower lift which is safe to use. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a lawn mower lift which may be used with lawn mowers of different sizes.
Description of the Related Art
Many types of jacks or lifts have been provided to enable a person to raise or lift the front end of a walk-behind lawn mower or a riding lawn mower so that the person may access the underside of the lawn mower to replace or sharpen the mower blade(s), clean the underside, etc. However, the prior art lawn mower lifts or jacks are extremely large, completely undersized, expensive and not portable.